oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hill Giant
A Hill Giant is a type of giant found in several locations around RuneScape, most highly concentrated in the far southern end of the Edgeville Dungeon. These dungeons may be accessed through the entrance located in the house north-east of Barbarian Village and west of the Cooking Guild if the player has a Brass Key. The Edgeville Dungeon area is usually very crowded in free-to-play worlds, as players like to gather Big bones to bury them for Prayer experience. Members worlds usually are much less crowded due to the better money making options for members. There are two hill giants present in level 17-18 Wilderness; however, very few people go there because of the dangerous player killers in the area and its far distance from any bank. The closest bank for most hill giants in the Wilderness is in Edgeville. They are aggressive to players below combat level 57. They have relatively low Defence for their level, which makes them quite good for experience from level 30 to level 50. The hill giant is one of the creatures that could potentially drop a Champion's Scroll, making it a desirable monster both to train on for experience, due to its relatively high hitpoints but low defence, and for its respective scroll. Locations *Deep Wilderness Dungeon *Edgeville Dungeon (28) *South-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold (6) *Lava Maze, Level 43 Wilderness *North of the Observatory (6) *Taverley Dungeon (5), past the Magic axe and Poison Scorpion *Tree Gnome Village (2) *Wilderness Level 17 and 18 (2), southeast of Bone Yard, near the Black salamander Hunter area Money making For low-levelled players, hill giants can be a great way to make money, as they always drop Big bones, which bring in around 200 gp each. They also frequently drop limpwurt roots, a secondary herblore ingredient. The major and most noticeable drawback to money making with hill giants however, is that the Edgeville Dungeon is often crowded. In order to save weight whilst training on these giants, only equip dragonhide armour; if you are at least level 65 defence, you will not get hit frequently. This will reduce your weight, thereby allowing you to run further. Only equip a rune scimitar or rune 2h. This will save one inventory spot for big bones or limpwurt roots for strength potion brewing. Drops 100% drop |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Herbs |} Seeds |} Other |} Trivia *They were once just called 'Giants', but this was later changed by Jagex to avoid confusion between other giants. *They are one of three kinds of giants available in free-to-play worlds, the other two being Moss giants and Ice giants. *Some hill giants appear to be wielding cleavers, weapons from the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Despite being called "hill giants", the majority of the giants are found in dungeons. The reason for the naming was revealed in a Postbag from the Hedge; they are called "hill giants" because their muscles on their arms resemble hills. See also *Moss giant *Ice giant *Fire giant Category:Giants